cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouji Ibuki
"Kouji Ibuki" (伊吹コウジ Ibuki Kōji) is a character from the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga. He first appeared in Volume 0 as a classmate of Miwa and Kai, back when they were in elementary school. He also appears in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah. Appearance When he was younger, he had short length hair. His left eye was covered by his bangs while his right eye is not. He wears a plain shirt and pants. He was shorter than Miwa and Kai. After a few years passed, he grew taller and now goes to Fukuhara high school, the same school that Ren and Asaka go to. His hair grew longer and now he wears a frown on his face. Personality When he was younger, he was quiet and soft-spoken. Generally kind and gentle, he appears weak to others. He does, however, know how to play the game: Cardfight!! Vanguard. He gains more confidence when it comes to playing the game. Now that he is older, he became more reserved and colder. It seems he is now more antagonistic towards others. He is rather blunt with his words and does not hold back on it. History Manga He, first, appeared from a flashback of when Miwa and Kai were younger. Kai was sleeping on the park bench when Miwa approached him with another person. Kai asked who he was. Miwa was dumbfounded that Kai couldn't even remember the name of their own classmate. He told Kai that Ibuki here was going to teach them how to play Cardfight!! Vanguard. Ibuki slowly taught them how to play the game while telling them how to use the units and triggers. Being the hothead he was, Kai ended up losing a lot to Ibuki. Fustrated that he kept losing, Kai rushed home to develop his own Deck, but not before borrowing some cards from Ibuki and Miwa. When he challenged Ibuki the next day, Ibuki was surprised to see Kai using a Royal Paladin Deck. Kai said that it was a new clan of knights that uses magic science (hinting that it was a new clan during Kai's younger days). Ibuki was even more surprised to see Kai using Blaster Blade, a unit that is known as the strongest knight and would still be able to grow (hinting at Majesty Lord Blaster and Exculpate the Blaster). Kai surprised him by using Blaster Blade Burst which won him the match. At this point, no one knew what happens after this encounter. In the newest chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, he is now grown up and is going to the same school as Ren and Asaka. In a flashback, Naoki Ishida and Aichi Sendou was talking to each other. Naoki mentioned how much Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade resemble each other while Aichi tries to explain to him why. Ibuki, who was behind them, spoke out a question to Aichi about Blaster Blade. Aichi and Naoki turned to see Ibuki behind them, but they don't know who he was. He once again asked Aichi on whether he has Blaster Blade or not. When Aichi mentioned that he did have the card and who gave it to him, Ibuki said that Aichi was rather weird. Naoki, who was fed up with Ibuki's personality, decided to battle him in a real fight. Ibuki instead just stopped him and pushed him off while Aichi told Naoki not to do that towards other people. Misaki and Shingo step up to him and told him to back off. He walked away from the group with a sour note. Later he was shown to face Tetsu in the same park where Ibuki taught Kai and Miwa to Cardfight the years before. Ibuki said that Tetsu was fighting for Ren which was quite bad on his note. He rides a card called "Docking Deleter Graywon", who is his avatar, and which caused King of Masks, Dantarian to separate from Tetsu, turning the card face down. It caught Tetsu off guard on what is happening. What is even more shocking to him was when his card appears face down on the Vanguard Circle. Meanwhile, Takuto was watching from behind a tree the whole time. It is revealed that he does have a form of PSY Qualia, but an unknown one. Movie TBA Deck Ibuki's deck focus on Banish Delete skill. Gallery Ibuki_Kouji.jpg|Ibuki in Manga Manga scan 1 (Manga).JPG|Ibuki's PSY Qualia is activated Unknown unit (manga).JPG|Docking Deleter Graywon's face Ibuki kouji and his deleter deck.JPG|Ibuki with his Deleter Deck Chara2.png|Ibuki Kouji, Ibuki (young age), Misaki Tokura (from left to right). Battles Category:Males Category:Characters